This application requests continued funding to support translational-research lectures, interdisciplinary special-session presentations, and presentations of student-resident research at the annual meeting of the American Auditory Society (AAS). NIH conference grants have supported these activities for the past 5 years with great success. As a result of this support, the AAS has provided a forum for basic-research scientists to present their work to a clinical audience, thus increasing the translational value of fundamental research findings. The NIH conference grant has also provided support for special interdisciplinary sessions that bring together audiologists, otolaryngologists, hearing scientists and representatives from industry (the four constituencies that make up the membership of the AAS) on a focused topic of broad interest. This session fosters interactions among these disciplines, enhancing opportunities for scientific transfer into the clinic, including the development of improved technologies and intervention strategies. Finally, the NIH conference-grant support has enabled the AAS to encourage the next generation of clinical researchers by providing a forum for students and resident physicians to present their research, and to receive feedback and constructive criticism from senior members of both the basic-science and clinical-research communities. The present application requests support that will allow the AAS to continue these highly successful activities. There is a critical need to translate basic research findings to the care of patients with hearing and balance problems through clinical research efforts. Unfortunately, there is a shortage of individuals embarking on careers in which clinical research is an important component. In an effort to facilitate the transfer from laboratory to bedside, this conference grant supports presentations of basic research findings to a clinical audience. It also encourages students, postdoctoral fellows and residents in training interested in clinical research through a travel-scholarship program that allows them to present their research to more seasoned basic and applied researchers. In this way, the grant fosters translational efforts and provides a nurturing environment for individuals interested in clinical research at the earliest stages of their careers.